


(I see the way) You Make Me Brave

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: When Miles searches out Ben, he finds more than he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to @romeokijai who was Alpha, Beta and all around major hand holder for this one.

**Somewhere outside Sylvania Estates, Wisconsin**

  
  


Slumped against a tree, Charlie Matheson sniffled once again, dragging a sleeve under her nose. Seems like all she did lately was find herself out here, in the woods, crying about the same thing. 

 

She’d never forgive her mother for leaving them and getting herself killed, because after that was when her dad had brought Maggie home. And the last thing Charlie needed was another Mom. Now, as far as her dad (always the weak one as long as Charlie could remember) was concerned, whatever Maggie said was law. 

 

They’d had another argument just yesterday after Danny had an asthma attack after going out “hunting” with her. Charlie could scream at her dad’s overprotectiveness. There was no way she would ever believe that it was truly as bad outside of their village as he and Maggie claimed. However, at this rate, she’d never find out unless she got married to one of the sad excuses of men that lived there, and that simply wasn’t happening. 

 

What she wanted - craved more than anything - was adventure. What she had was her being stuck under the same roof as her father and his girlfriend. 

 

She sucked in a breath to stop the crying and as she did, she heard the distinctive sound of boots moving through the brush. Slowly pulling a bolt from her quiver, she quietly pulled the string back on her crossbow, preparing to fire. 

 

With a quick look behind her, she saw a dark haired man in a type of long coat that she’d often seen travelers in, putting together a small fire. His pack and a rabbit that had been gutted and skinned sometime earlier lay nearby. 

 

“Shit,” Charlie moaned to herself. Cooking that rabbit was going to take a while. 

 

She passed the time sneaking glances at the man as he moved around his makeshift camp. He was taller than most men she knew, his sturdy jeans and boots encasing his long, lean legs. 

 

Despite her wariness of his presence, she couldn’t deny the fact that the man was gorgeous, and it wasn’t long before her wary glances turned to lustful ones. She found herself wondering what it would feel like to crawl into his lap. She could picture herself fitting snugly under his chin, one of his large, sturdy hands resting comfortably between her shoulder blades. 

 

The thought sent a delicious bolt of shivers down her spine as she continued to watch him.

 

His dark eyes matched his hair, and he hadn’t shaved for several days; the salt and pepper growth that revealed his age left her itching to scrape her nails across his jaw and chin. Tufts of dark hair peeked out from the vee neck of his t-shirt that refused to stay tucked in. Lifting at his waistband, it revealed that the dark hair at his neck flared out across his chest and down his stomach. She swallowed hard at the sight, only to watch his tongue dart out to lick his lips, leaving her wondering how that tongue would feel against hers. 

 

Squirming in her hiding place, Charlie was so lost in her daydreams that his voice startled her. 

 

“Might as well come out,” he said, causing Charlie’s face to scrunch up in guilty annoyance as she slowly made her way around the tree she was perched behind. 

 

“Breakfast?” the man asked without so much as a glance in her direction, as he held out the largest knife she’d ever seen, a piece of rabbit pierced on the end. 

 

“Thanks,” Charlie replied, watching the man cautiously as she reached out, snatching the meat off the knife before skittering around to the opposite side of the fire. 

 

“Where ya headed?” he asked, still not looking up, his focus remaining on the food in front of him.

 

Charlie shook her head. “Nowhere. I was just out hunting.”

 

“Didn’t realize anyone was nearby,” he mumbled, mouth half full as he tossed a bone into the fire.

 

“There’s a village a few miles to the East. We tend to keep to ourselves most of the time due to the dangerous men that my father says travel the main road.” 

 

“Your father sounds like a smart man,” he replied, standing unexpectedly. 

 

Startled, Charlie took a hasty step backwards, the heel of her boot catching on a root and causing her to lose her balance.  

 

Miles winced at the sound of her head hitting the ground. Moving to her side, he knelt down and helped her sit up. “How many fingers?” he asked, holding up two fingers. 

 

“Two,” she bleated, bringing a hand to her head. 

 

“You’ll be fine,” he said, his voice suddenly gruff as he pulled her to her feet.

 

“Thank you,” Charlie chuckled in embarrassment, hanging on to his hand with one hand as she rubbed the tender spot on her scalp with the other. “I’m Charlie.”

 

Miles watched her for a moment and then huffed in disbelief as he rubbed a thumb across the top of her hand. “I have a niece named Charlie.”

 

A smile threatened her lips. Was that some sort of a line he was using? Telling her about his so-called niece? Was she supposed to be impressed? She couldn’t quite decide. So she simply gave a shrug and let her eyes flicker down to his booted feet and back up the long frame of his body. 

 

He did that thing with his tongue again. “It’s nice to meet you, Charlie, I’m Miles.”

 

Charlie smiled up at him, her tongue copying his tongue’s movements. He was even more handsome up close. ”My village barters if there’s anything you need.”

 

He smiled at the girl’s attempt to flirt. It had been a long time since anyone had been attracted to Miles and not General Matheson, and he realized that he had missed being Miles. And flirting with pretty girls. 

 

“I could use a few things,” he replied. “Maybe I’ll see you there?” 

 

“Maybe,” Charlie returned with a bright smile as she began to walk away, constantly throwing glances over her shoulder.

 

Miles chuckled as he shook his head and turned towards the village.

* * *

 

“Where have you been?” her little brother demanded as she walked through the village gates, taking her string of rabbit and quail over to the community cleaning tables where the animals would be cleaned and passed out to all the families.

 

“Where does it look like?” she asked. 

 

“Dad is furious, Charlie. No one has seen you all day.”

 

“He can’t keep me trapped in this village forever,” Charlie snarled, lowering her voice as they neared their house.

 

“He just worries about you, Charlie. He doesn’t want anything to happen to you.”

 

Charlie rolled her eyes as she pushed open their front door.

 

Ben was pacing the living room waiting for her return. When he saw her, his face was furious.

 

“Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick! How many times have I told you that the main road is dangerous and that you aren’t to go near it?” he railed at the girl.

 

“I was hunting!” Charlie yelled back. “Ask Danny, he saw the rabbits and quail that I bagged!” 

 

“Your Mom died out there on the side of some road just like that one! Her throat slit and her body thrown in a ditch! Is that what you want to happen to you?”

 

Without thought, as tears welled in her eyes, Charlie reached out and slapped her father’s face before fleeing out the front door.

* * *

 

She didn’t turn at the sound of footsteps in the waning twilight. Instead, she simply pulled her hunting knife out and laid it across her lap.

 

“Hey you,” Miles said with a smile as he walked up to the ferris wheel. “I was hoping I’d run into you again before I left. Mind if I join you?” he asked, pointing to the empty spot beside her. 

 

“Sure,” Charlie replied, making room for him. “So, you found the village?”

 

“Yeah, I did,” he replied, leaning back in the seat as he stretched out his long legs and draped an arm around her shoulders. “Thanks for that by the way. There was someone there that I’ve been looking for.” 

 

Charlie absently twirled a length of hair around her finger as she watched the colors in the sky gently fade away. “Does that mean you’ll be staying?” 

 

“Nah,” he sighed. “Turns out they weren’t too happy to see me, so I’ll camp here and leave at first light.” Lifting his hand, he ran it over the back of her head. “How’s the noggin?”

 

“Hurts, but I’ll live,” she practically purred as he stroked her head and ran his fingers through her long, blonde tresses, her lids hard pressed to stay open at the tingling sensation his touches were causing in her.

 

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he watched her. She was beautiful. Astonishingly beautiful. (And ridiculously young, his brain tried to warn him, but he ignored those thoughts. Besides, she’d clearly taken a liking to his sorry old ass. God knows why...) 

 

“What?” she asked, amused, her question interrupting Miles’ train of thought.

 

Miles watched her for a moment longer without a reply. He couldn’t understand why, but there was something about Charlie - aside from her breathtaking beauty - that made him feel alive inside, in a way he hadn’t in years.

 

Charlie narrowed her eyes. “What?”

 

“It's getting late,” he finally said, contemplating the suggestion he was about to make.  “Wanna stay here with me tonight?”

 

A slight gasp escaped her lips, and she looked at him, her big blue eyes searching his. 

 

He was sure she was about to reject him, but then she reached out and cupped his cheek with her hand. 

 

As she brought her lips to his, she sighed softly when his tongue ran across her lips. Delighted when they parted, Miles was not only able to explore but to also taste. 

 

When they finally parted, Charlie licked her lips, savoring the taste as she scraped her nails across his jaw like she had imagined earlier, pressing herself against him when his arms engulfed her, pulling her onto his lap. 

 

He smirked at her. “So... is that a yes?”

 

She sighed despondently. “You have no idea how badly I want to,” she breathed, resting her forehead against his. She may have only met this man this morning, but she felt as though she had known him her entire life. There was something about him. Something oddly familiar that she couldn’t quite identify. All she knew was that he felt like home. 

 

Kissing him one last time, Charlie slid off his lap. “Goodbye, Miles.”

 

He felt his heart sink into his stomach as he watched her walk away. Then suddenly, something possessed him to call out to her. “Hey, Charlie?”

 

“Yeah, Miles?” 

 

“I’ll be here till first light if you change your mind.” Holding his breath, he waited as she toyed with her bottom lip.

 

“First light?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay,” she replied, her smile outshining the moon.

* * *

 

Entering the house as quietly as she could, Charlie made her way to her room, pausing to light the candle just inside her door.

 

“I was wondering if you’d come home or not,” Danny said quietly, causing Charlie to jump in surprise, nearly dropping the candle. 

 

“Jesus Christ, are you trying to scare me?” Charlie spat back in a harsh whisper as she glared at her brother.

 

“Who was that man you were with?” he asked, ignoring her outburst as she swung her pack off her shoulder. 

 

“You’re spying for Dad now?” she accused, settling a hand on her hip as she waited for his answer. 

 

“No!” Danny hissed in outrage. “I would never do that.” 

 

“I know, I’m sorry,” she replied with a tired sigh, taking a seat next to him on the bed. “His name is Miles. I met him this morning while I was out hunting. He knows someone here in our village.” 

 

Danny nodded. “I saw him talking to Dad for a few minutes.”

 

Charlie took his hand. “Danny, he’s leaving here in the morning and I think I’m going with him.” 

 

“What?” Danny hissed angrily. “You just can’t run off with a complete stranger! Dad’s going to lose his mind!”

 

“Dad, Dad, Dad!” she groaned in a mocking tone. “Everything is  _ always _ about Dad! Or Maggie!”

 

Danny grew quiet at that and watched his big sister. 

 

Charlie composed herself and sighed. “That’s just it, Danny, this isn’t about Dad. Dad’s already made his bed. For once this is about me and what  _ I _ want! Why is that so hard for everyone to understand?” 

 

“Well, why don’t you just talk to them, then? Talk to Dad. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

 

Charlie smiled sadly at her brother. “I can’t do that. And no, he won’t. Look, I’ve been feeling suffocated for a long time. My whole life, really. I’m your sister and I’ve been expected to look after you since I was five years old. Mom didn’t think twice about putting that kind of responsibility on me and Dad didn’t do anything to stop her. I love you so much, Danny, but if I don’t leave now, I don’t know when I’ll ever have another opportunity.”

 

Danny closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. This time when he spoke, he sounded tired and sad. “When are you leaving?”

* * *

 

“You are louder than all my snares put together,” someone snickered as Miles rolled onto his back, his body snapping and popping as he went.

 

Turning his head in the direction the voice came from, Miles opened his bleary eyes to see Charlie sitting next to the fire. “What’re you doing here, Charlie?” he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

Charlie shrugged, meeting his eyes. “I’m coming with you.” 

 

Pushing up to his elbows, Miles looked her over. “Sorry, what?”

 

She shrugged again. “To...wherever it is you’re headed.”

 

He narrowed his eyes at her. “You’re not in any kind of trouble, are you? On the run or something?”

 

She shook her head. “No. Why?”

 

“But you’re just...you’re gonna leave home? Just like that?”

 

“This isn’t home. Not anymore, anyway,” she said, her expression suddenly bitter.

 

Clearly, there was a story behind  _ that _ , but the look on her face told him she wasn’t ready to get into the details. “You sure about this?”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Charlie replied with a nod of her head. 

 

He stared at her for a long while, searching for...something - a clue, maybe, but to no avail. His thoughts were screaming all kinds of warnings at him, but Charlie kept blinking at him all cute and eager, like a lost little kitten, and the fact was, Miles Matheson had been lonely for a very long time. Being accompanied by a beautiful young woman didn’t exactly sound like a bad idea. 

 

“Well, okay then,” he finally said. “Let’s get a move on. It’s a long walk home.” 

 

With a huge smile, Charlie offered him her hand. “Where’s home?” she asked, pulling him to his feet. 

 

“A nice little bar in Chicago called ‘The Grand.’”

 

“Chicago?” Charlie asked, her brow furrowed. “How far away is that?”

 

“Nine or ten days, give, or take a few,” he answered, rolling up his blanket and attaching it to the bottom of his pack. Swinging it up to his shoulder, he looked her over. “You ready?”

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” she replied with one last look towards home. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chicago, Illinois**

 

The trip to Chicago was blessedly uneventful, even as the amount of relics from the past steadily increased as they got closer to the city.

 

“You, are such a hick,” Miles whispered in Charlie’s ear, grasping her elbow as she gawked, keeping her from tripping over her own two feet as they walked the streets of Chicago. 

 

“Are you complaining?” she asked, looking up at him with a toothy grin. 

 

“No,” Miles chuckled with a shake of his head as he looked into her mischievous eyes. “Absolutely no complaints here.”

 

They continued along for a while until he stopped in front of a tall building. “Well, this is it. Home sweet home.” 

 

“It’s so big!” Charlie breathed as she tilted her head back following its path into the sky. 

 

Miles shook his head in amusement. “The top floors are blocked off and boarded up as well as most of the first floor where the bar is and most of the second, which is where I-we live,” Miles explained as he led the way up the steps, opening the door to a noisy, dim bar. 

 

Charlie followed him in, staying close as heads whipped in their direction, a few catcalls reaching her ears.

 

“Stu!” A man from behind the bar called, taking Miles’ attention away from the men who had made the derogatory comments. 

 

A look of confusion appeared on Charlie's face as Miles headed in the man’s direction. 

 

“I honestly didn’t think you’d ever make it back,” the man said, stretching out his hand for Miles to shake, “but I can certainly see why you needed to go.” he paused, looking Charlie up and down as she raised her a brow at his forwardness. 

 

Miles pulled Charlie up beside him, throwing an arm over her shoulder. “Ray, this is Charlie, Charlie, Ray.” 

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Ray. You work here with, Stu?” Charlie asked tightly, her mouth pinched as she looked up at Miles. 

 

The man shook his head. “Nope. Just offered to look after the place while Stu ran his errand. I’ll let folks know we’re closing up shop early so you can get the little woman settled in,” Ray said with a wink at Miles.

 

Licking his lips, Miles looked down at a fuming Charlie. 

 

“Thanks, Ray. I appreciate it,” Miles replied, setting a small leather pouch down on the counter. “We’re going to head upstairs. Let me know when you’re ready to go and I’ll come lock up behind you.” 

 

Taking Charlie by the elbow once again, Miles steered her towards the interior stairs. “Not one word until this place is empty,” he murmured near her ear. 

 

Charlie pursed her lips as they came to the second floor and made their way to the other side of the stairs which went up about twenty steps and then split before coming to a small landing overlooking the floor they were standing on. 

 

“This is the living area. Up those stairs is the bed,” Miles explained as he walked further into the area, dropping his pack by a large fire pit. He made his way around the living area, looking for something.  

 

Meanwhile, Charlie stood there shaking in anger and fear. 

 

Finally, Ray called up the stairs, letting them know that the place was empty. 

 

Miles came to a stop as he drew even with her. “I’ll be right back. Wait for me here,” he said without looking at her as he went back the way they’d come.  

 

Charlie let out a shaky breath as she stood there, trying to decide if she had made the biggest mistake of her life or not. 

 

He returned carrying two glasses and a bottle. Setting them on a cabinet nearby, he poured himself a glass. 

 

“I thought your name was Miles?” Charlie asked with a frown as she waited for his response. 

 

Downing his drink, Miles poured another before answering her. “It is.” 

 

Charlie grit her teeth. “Then why did that man call you Stu?” 

 

“Does it matter?” Miles asked finally turning to look at her. 

 

“Does it matter?” She gasped. “Yes it matters! It matters because I left everything and everyone I know to come here with a man named Miles. Not Stu! If you’re going to lie to me about something like that then what else are you going to lie to me about? ” she shouted, causing him to wince. 

 

Miles closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he silently cursed. When he opened them she was halfway to the stairs. 

 

“Charlie! Charlie, come back!” he called out, jogging after her, catching her just as she reached the stairs. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Miles said, holding out his hands as she glared at him. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything before. The truth is, I’m a deserter, Charlie. I deserted the Militia a few years ago and my name is still on the wanted rosters that float around. I try to keep a low profile since there’s a price on my head. You’re the first person to use my real name in two years,” he whispered, reaching out to cup her cheek. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Forgive me?” he asked, bringing his other hand up to cup her other cheek as he leaned down, pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth.  

 

Charlie froze in place, her chest heaving at the sensation of his lips against hers. Then, when  his hand trailed from cheek to shoulder to spine, pulling her closer to him, a shudder rippled through her body.

 

“Please?” he whispered, his lips moving over hers slowly, not wanting to frighten her, but determined not to see her run either. In the short time they had been together, Miles had discovered that he enjoyed her company and wasn’t ready to say goodbye, not yet anyway.

 

When she didn’t pull away, he drew her even closer, swiping at her lips with his tongue before biting at her lower lip. When she gasped at the sensation, Miles took advantage of her surprise, deepening their kiss, the tension draining out of him as her hands came up to grip his waist, her fingers clenching in his shirt. 

 

He had just tightened his hands in her hair, pulling her so close the she didn’t know where he ended and she began, when her stomach rumbled. They both ignored it, until it happened again and Miles broke the kiss, pressing his lips against her forehead. “I can’t stop you from leaving, but I can at least make sure you don’t leave hungry.” 

 

Her blue eyes swirled with conflict and scrutiny as she stared up at him for what felt like an eternity. From time to time, she would chew on her bottom lip, the thoughts in her head clearly turning. Then finally, with a resigned sigh, she announced, “I’m not leaving.” 

 

Miles’ eyebrows shot up in relieved surprised as she wrapped her arms around him. “Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“So…you forgive me?”

 

Her face bloomed into one of her beaming smiles that he’d grown accustomed to during their trip. 

 

“Uh huh,” she said. 

  
  


Pressing his lips to the top of her head, Miles grinned like a fool. “Thank you,” he whispered into her hair, closing his eyes for a moment when she held him tighter. “Come on, let's go get some water.” 

 

Taking her by the hand, Miles led her down the stairs, stopping to grab some buckets before showing her the side entrance.  

 

They haggled for their dinner on the way to the river, Miles letting Charlie take the lead as she seemed to be in her element after getting over her initial shyness. “I’m not going to be able to hunt much am I?” she asked with a frown as she tucked the food into her backpack. 

 

Miles shrugged as they walked down the street, ignoring the cries from vendors. “You can do anything you want, Charlie, I’m certainly not your keeper. But I will admit that I don’t like the idea of you going off on your own. The city’s a dangerous place and it won’t take long for word to get around that you're with me.” 

 

Charlie threw him a panicked look as he guided her down a small walkway where he stopped to fill their buckets. 

 

“Bar’s make money, Charlie. They’ll get the idea that you’re easy bait. Either to rob or for blackmail. So, no, I don’t like the idea of you going off on your own, but there’s no reason why we can’t have Ray run the place every now and again when you feel the need for fresh air,” he continued, handing her a bucket that she sat up on the curb. “The first thing we need to do is start teaching you how to use a knife and sword. At least then I won’t worry about you going out for water and supplies on your own during the day. “What? What is it?” he asked, ducking his head to get a good look at her face. 

 

Charlie shook her head, “I was warned that it was dangerous outside of my village, but I never believed it. I thought the stories were just the adults’ way to scare the kids into making sure that they stayed put.”

 

“Come on, let's go home,” he urged, picking up his buckets and waiting till she did the same. 

 

When they returned, Miles sent Charlie on ahead as he filled a large pan on the stove in the corner. Making sure all the lamps and candles were extinguished, he headed upstairs. 

 

“Charlie? How did you know this was back here?” Miles asked as he watched her light the contraption next to the clawfoot tub. “And more importantly, you know how to work that?” he asked, pouring his water into the holding tank. 

 

“Well, yeah. It works using a thermo siphoning process. We had one almost just like it at home.”

 

“That’s pretty impressive for such a small village.” 

 

Charlie shrugged. “Well, when you consider we had a couple of geniuses living there it only makes sense,” she said, turning away from him as she picked up her backpack and carried it out to the cabinet near the fire pit. “There’s not much water so it should only take a few minutes,” she called over her shoulder as she dug out their dinner. 

 

Miles tilted his head as he followed in her wake. “Two geniuses?”

 

“Uh huh,” Charlie answered distractedly, “Aaron and Da-Ben,” she answered, catching herself before turning to him with a bright smile. “That water should be ready by now. Wanna go first?”

 

“Ladies first,” Miles gestured towards the tub. “I can finish dinner and take it upstairs.”

 

Charlie blushed at the reminder that they would, in fact, be sharing a bed, inside, out of the elements, with no threats to their immediate safety. On the road, the nights were cool and as Charlie lay next to the fire, Miles would curl up behind her, head propped up on an elbow while he told her stories about the early days of the Republic until she fell asleep each night. “I won’t be but a minute,” she replied, slipping her jacket off. 

 

“There are towels and whatnot in the wardrobe,” Miles called out as she disappeared behind the partition. It was a few minutes later when a pleasurable groan, followed by the sound of splashing water reached his ears. 

 

Finished with unpacking their dinner, Miles carried a tray up the stairs to where the bed was. He spent the time in between bites straightening the area up, all the while kicking himself for doing so. Eventually, she’d get bored with his old, achy ass and he would happily go back to being a confirmed bachelor. 

 

“Miles?”

 

Turning, his breath was taken away at the sight of a damp Charlie, wrapped in a towel that barely covered anything.  _ Fuck being a confirmed bachelor _ .

 

Charlie bit her lip when he turned to look at her as his eyes stripped her naked.  “You better hurry or the water will get cold.”

 

“Yeah,” Miles nodded, lost for words before pointing his thumb behind him, “dinner’s on the bed. I already ate…” he trailed off as she stepped closer, placing a hand on his chest. 

 

“Miles?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Hurry.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” he smirked, brushing a thumb across her cheekbone before doing just that.  

* * *

Leaving the fire pit and torches burning below, Miles made his way upstairs where Charlie had doused all but a few candles. Laying back against the pillows on the bed, her hair was already curling against her breast as she waited for him. Sitting up, she pulled her legs to the side, letting her eyes drift down his damp skin. When they reached the towel slung loosely about his hips, she tilted her head as her eyes traveled back to his. 

Knowing a silent demand when he saw one, Miles dropped the towel where he stood, letting her take a long minute to look. When she sat up a bit further, brushing her hair over her shoulder to reveal her breasts, he made his way to her.  

Charlie reached out a nervous hand to brush against his chest as Miles patiently stood there. However, when she leaned forward to chase a few stray drops of water with her tongue, he reached up, threading both hands through her hair with a growl. Pulling her mouth to his, he pushed her back against the bed, trailing his lips down her throat to the valley between her breasts. Charlie’s short nails dug into to his shoulders, the minimal space between them too much. 

When his lips grazed her nipple, she shuddered, pushing her chest up and his head down. Miles obliged, running circles around the bumpy areola before sucking the tip into his mouth, dragging an appreciative whimper from her lips. With a smile, he nipped at the underside of her breast before pressing kisses down her soft stomach, pushing her thighs apart to settle his shoulders between them, much to Charlie’s dismay. 

“Wha-what are you doing?” she shrieked, confusion written on her face as she scrambled away from him. 

Miles frowned as he caught a silky, hair covered calf in his hand, stopping her from moving any further away. Smoothing a thumb against her ankle until she looked at him, his voice became serious as he asked, “Charlie, has no one ever...”

“No,” she replied, shaking her head. “Why would they?” 

Miles bowed his head against her knee with a groan. “Charlie, please tell me you’re not...are you a...”

“I’ve had sex before,” she huffed defensively, her cheeks burning with embarrassment at the fact that she wasn’t as knowledgeable as him, suddenly worried that maybe he would change his mind over her inexperience.  

But instead, he pulled her to himself and pushed her hair out of her face before kissing her. “My God, you really are a hick,” he chuckled against her lips.

“Be nice,” she pouted, relief clear in her voice as she tangled her fingers in the hair on his chest even as he drew a moan out of her. 

Trailing his hand up her thigh, Miles coaxed her legs back apart as he lay beside her.

Running his fingers against her, he exhaled against her throat, pleased with how wet she was. Coating his fingers with her sticky, clear juices, he slipped his fingers inside of her, pumping in and out a few times, before moving between her thighs and taking himself in hand. 

“Charlie, are you sure?”  he asked, searching her face for any sign she wanted him to stop, while hoping to God that she didn’t. 

Meeting his eyes, Charlie reached out to cup his face with her hands, “Miles, please,” she whispered, bumping his nose with a smile. 

With a nod, Miles lowered his mouth against hers as he slowly slid into her tight, wet heat.  

* * *

 

Miles woke to the feel of fingers making whirling patterns against his chest. “Someone has a new fetish,” he mumbled, pulling her close enough to kiss.

Charlie shrugged. “I like the way it feels when you move against me.” 

He hummed pleasantly as he stroked her hair. “But that doesn’t explain why you’re up so early. We still have a while before the bar opens.” 

Sliding a leg over his hip, Charlie pulled herself into a sitting position, her wet pussy sliding over his suddenly interested cock. “If you want me to go back to sleep, I can,” she said, running a finger from his chin to his naval. 

Miles grabbed her hips, keeping her where she was, watching as she lowered her face to his. 

Reaching up, he held her face between his hands as she nipped playfully at his lips. It had been a long time since someone wanted to be with him just for him and not for what he could do for them.  

“I couldn’t sleep. Something's been bothering me,” Charlie whispered next to his ear. 

“What is it, baby?” he asked, nuzzling her jaw.   

When Charlie pushed up and away from him, biting her lip thoughtfully, he held his breath, wondering if this was it - the inevitable moment where she realized she had made a mistake by packing up and climbing into bed with an old man. 

He’d been waiting for this moment from the second she’d decided to join him on his journey back to Chicago.

“I want to ask you something.” 

“Okay,” he replied, every nerve on edge. 

“What were you going to do with your mouth last night?” she asked with half-lidded eyes, tracing his lips with her finger as a pink flush covered her chest. Watching him expectantly, she rocked back on his cock as it jumped beneath her, his eyes going so dark they looked black.

Miles smiled wickedly, unable to hide the surprised satisfaction on his face, as he cupped her bottom in his hands, squeezing the flesh as he ground her down against him. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” she gasped as the head of his cock hit her clit as he began to slide her back and forth.  

“Scoot up until your knees hit the headboard and you can grip the top with both hands,” he instructed her. 

Breathing heavy with anticipation, he helped her move forward, nipping at her inner thighs as she moved closer, leaving a wet, sticky trail up his torso. Finally she settled directly above his face, a knee on each side. 

Licking his lips, Miles spread her open. “Whatever you do, Charlie, do not let go of that headboard,” he ordered in his best General’s voice, surprising her with a long swipe of his tongue. 

“Miles!” she gasped, spine arching back so she could see his face. 

“Want me to stop?” came his muffled response just before he circled her clit with his tongue. 

“Oh, no!” she panted as he sucked her clit into his mouth, “don’t stop!” 

He snickered at her desperation but complied by circling his arms around her thighs and yanking her closer to give himself better access. She tasted magnificent - tangy and sweet, and she was deliciously drenched, and all it took were a few licks before she exploded on his tongue.

“Miles! I’m—oh God!—I’m…” she cried out as she writhed above him, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the headboard. 

“Mmm...good girl,” he hummed into her folds, fucking her with his tongue and lapping up the juices that flooded his mouth in result.

Her breathing was ragged, her skin flushed from head to toe, and she couldn’t stop shaking as he pulled her down to lie beside him. 

“So…” he grinned, running his fingers down the length of her arm, then leaning in to kiss her.

She moaned when their lips met, clearly enamored by the fact that she could taste herself on his tongue. Then she settled back on the bed with a satisfied sigh and gave him a coy smile. “I get it now. Why…people do that.” 

Miles snorted. “Yeah? And? What’s the verdict?”

“I liked it. A lot,” she confessed.

“Figured you might,” he winked before lowering his lips back onto hers.

* * *

 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, tying his boots, Miles called Charlie’s name.

Charlie glanced up from where she stood, lacing up her pants, “Yeah?”  

“Don’t forget to call me Stu while we're in the bar and if you ever see Militia, you come back here, no questions asked.”

“What? Why?” Charlie demanded, reaching for his hands as her brow furrowed. 

Miles watched as she tangled her fingers with his. “Remember what I told you last night? I still have a price on my head, so if anything ever happens, you get out, okay?”

Charlie nodded. “Okay, I will.”

“No!” Miles hissed, grasping her shoulders tightly, desperate to make her understand, “You promise me, Charlie. You promise me right now that if Militia come storming through those doors you won’t do anything stupid.”

  
“I promise,” Charlie whispered, leaning in to press her lips against his jaw as she drew her fingers through his hair. When he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, she couldn’t help but wonder what he wasn’t telling her. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are love.


	3. Chapter 3

Spring turned to summer, and Charlie and Chicago slowly became friends as she took on the chore of getting water twice a day. This not only let her get outside, but also gave her the opportunity to meet the vendors that lined her usual route with their colorful lean-to shades and stalls lined with everything imaginable. 

 

Miles hadn’t been thrilled about the idea, but she managed to convince him that making friends with these people was to their advantage. Plus, if he was as worried about her as he claimed to be, they would be the first to know if something had happened to her. 

 

He had walked away muttering something about know-it-all kids as she bit back a giggle. 

 

She learned how to tend the still, catching on quickly as the regulars in the bar got used to her waiting on them, and when the occasional drifter decided to get a little too friendly, Miles put them in their place, which was usually outside on the street. And, in between, Miles took advantage of the extra help to make some much needed repairs to the bar and their living space.  

 

Charlie was always surprised when he took her suggestions seriously. She still remembered the time she had made a suggestion about collecting rainwater and he put his hands on his hips with a shake of his head before walking off. She felt about as stupid as the hick he accused her of being before he walked back through, pulling her into his arms and kissed her.

 

“Why didn’t I ever think of that?” he asked her with a self deprecating sigh.  

 

Charlie shrugged. “Because you’ve only had yourself to take care of until now. Now you have me. That makes us a family.” 

 

Cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand, Miles ran a thumb across her cheekbone. “Yeah, I guess it does,” he replied pressing his lips against her forehead as he pulled her close for a moment before turning her loose. “I’ll bring home dinner,” he called over his shoulder as he headed towards the door.

* * *

 

As summer turned to fall and the back hall filled with firewood as Miles wheeled and dealed to make sure they were set for winter, Charlie began to press him about teaching her to use a sword. He had given her a small dagger and they had practiced with that until he was comfortable with her carrying it on a daily basis, but he had never held to his promise about teaching her to use a sword.

 

“You’ve got your dagger,” he would say pointing to the knife tucked in her belt. “That’s good enough for now.”  

 

Charlie would sigh and go on about her day, cursing him under her breath as he watched her out of the corner of his eye.  

 

“What’s that?” she asked one morning over breakfast, looking over at the cloth wrapped object lying on the bar. 

 

“What? That?” Miles asked, trying to carry off an air of innocence and failing miserably. “Why don’t you open it and find out.”

 

Setting her bowl aside, Charlie got up from her seat and walked over to the bar, pulling the cloth away to reveal a sword in a leather scabbard. Pulling the sword out carefully, Charlie held it up to the nearest candle, watching as the light reflected off its shiny surface. 

 

“Who’s sword?” she asked, casually slipping it back into the scabbard. 

 

“Yours,” he said, pushing back in his chair with a lopsided grin when she squealed in delight.  

 

Picking up the sword, she turned to look at him, cheeks flushed with excitement. “Really?”

 

Miles nodded as he watched her cradle it between her breasts. “If I’m going to teach you how to use one, then it’s going to be with one that fits you.” 

 

“You had this made for me?” Charlie asked, running her fingers over the smooth leather that she clutched to her chest, in awe at the gift. No one had ever had something made just for her.

 

“Yeah. There’s a guy I know. Only comes in once every few months. It’s a long turnaround time, but it’s worth it.”

 

Walking back to the table, a sly smile on her face, Charlie laid the sword on its surface. “I think that deserves an extra special thank you,” she hummed, licking at his lips before making her way down his chest until she was settled on her knees between his legs. 

 

“What’d you have in mind?” he asked, watching through hooded eyes as she deftly unfastened his belt and pants. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it quick,” she promised with a cheeky grin, wrapping her lips around his cock. 

 

“Ah, fuck,” Miles hissed, his hips jerking forward as his hands tangled in her hair. “We might just take the day off.”

* * *

 

So, in the waning days of fall, Miles kept his promise and taught Charlie how to use her sword. There wasn’t a night she didn’t go to bed sore and aching as Miles didn’t know the meaning of the word beginner. Charlie never complained, though. Just picked up her sword, gritted her teeth and got back into position.

 

She was a quick learner, Miles thought as he put her through her paces over and over until she was ready to drop. He never apologized for his methods but was quick to fix a hot bath to soothe the aches and rub her joints when she came to bed. 

 

Once the training was over, Miles insisted that they practice every night, dancing up and down the stairs, jumping on bookcases and over furniture. Nothing was off limits and as the winter storms blew in and business dropped off, there wasn’t a flat surface to be found that hadn’t been christened in one fashion or another. 

 

Looking back, Charlie would remember those days as some of the best of her life.  


	4. Chapter 4

It was the dead of summer as Charlie kneeled on the tiled floor behind the bar, working on a still they had recently found parts for. Meanwhile, Miles tended bar and filled bottles. 

 

They had been talking quietly between customers when they were interrupted by a feminine voice. Charlie grinned as she listened to Miles flirt with the woman, her ears perking up when she heard him mention an accent. Curious, she pushed to her feet, brushing off her knees and hands.

 

“Charlie?” Maggie asked, her mouth falling open in surprise. 

 

“Maggie? Aaron?” Charlie gasped in disbelief as she rounded the bar and rushed to them. “Where’s Dad and Danny? Why aren’t they with you?” 

 

Miles turned towards her, his face a blank mask. “Charlie, upstairs, now.” 

 

“But…” she began only to be cut off. 

 

“Upstairs now,” he repeated sternly with a glare. 

 

With a lick of her lips, she gave a slight nod and headed for the stairs with her company. 

 

“Everybody out!” Miles yelled, shooing people out the door, unconcerned if they’d paid for their drinks. “We’ll be open again tomorrow,” he assured some of the regulars. Once the place was at last empty, he locked up and hurried upstairs.

 

He found them around the firepit, Charlie sobbing softly, as the man sat on the couch, his glasses off and a tumbler in his hand. The British woman stood awkwardly at arm’s length.  

 

When Charlie heard his boots on the tile, she rushed to him, throwing her arms around his waist.

 

“What is it? What’s happened?” Miles asked pulling her close. 

 

“Her father’s been murdered by the Monroe Militia and her brother taken captive,” the British woman said, watching the couple in front of her. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Charlie tilted her head up, letting Miles wipe away her tears as he gently kissed her. “This is Maggie and Aaron,” she introduced with a sniffle. “This is Miles.” 

 

“Miles?” Maggie gasped, taking a step forward. “Ben’s brother?” 

 

“What?” Charlie asked, her face growing pale as she looked between Maggie and Miles “What are you saying?”

 

“Ben Matheson is my brother,” he replied matter of factly, still not putting two and two together. 

 

Charlie put a hand to her head as it began to throb. “That’s who you went to see in my village? Your brother?” she asked gasping for breath as her world began to crumble around her. 

 

“Jesus,” Miles hissed, holding her up. “You're having a panic attack, Charlie. I need you to calm down and breathe.” He lowered himself to his knees so they were eye level. “Deep breaths, just like me,” he instructed, breathing in and out as he held onto her tightly. After a few minutes of tandem breathing, Charlie’s knees buckled, pitching her forward into Miles’ arms. 

 

Scooping her up, Miles quickly made his way up the stairs to their bed, laying her down gently. Moving over to the washstand, he wet a cloth and brought it back over to wipe her face. “Hey, hey,” he whispered as she began to shake and cry. “What is it, baby? What’s wrong?” he asked, pulling her up against him. 

 

She stuttered into his neck as she struggled for the words. “I’m Ch-ch-charlie.”

 

“Yeah, you’re Charlie,” Miles soothed, growing concerned at her behavior. 

 

Shaking her head, Charlie pulled away so that she could look at him. “Cha-Char-Charlotte,” she managed to get out as she rapped her knuckles against her chest. 

 

Miles eyes narrowed for a moment as he puzzled out what she was trying to tell him, before sucking in a breath. “Charlotte as in Ben’s daughter?” he asked, holding his breath as he waited for her answer. 

 

His body went numb when she nodded her head with a sob. Standing, he raked a hand through his hair. “So, it’s Ben and Danny who...that...and you're…” he trailed off, trying to process as Charlie lay on the bed crying. 

 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he muttered, walking back down the stairs, Charlie’s sobs following him. 

 

“You had no idea she was your niece?” Maggie asked quietly as she poured herself a drink, fixing him one while she was at it. 

 

Miles shook his head as he brought his glass up to his mouth, “Just a pretty girl from a backwoods village that I’ve managed to fall in love with,” he rasped out. “Got a couple of rooms in the back. You can stow your stuff and get some rest. Charlie’s gonna need a minute.” 

 

“And you as well, I would imagine,” Maggie replied, looking at him with something akin to pity in her eyes. 

 

“The rooms are behind the stairs towards the back. Can’t miss them,’ he said grabbing his jacket off a hook on the wall.

 

“And if Charlie asks after you, what should I tell her?” Maggie asked as Miles turned to leave. 

 

Stopping, Miles released a shuddering breath. “Tell her I’ll be back.”

* * *

 

Finishing her drink, Maggie found their rooms and stowed away her things while Aaron lay down, nursing a bottle. She really couldn't blame him. What were the odds of stumbling across Charlie in their search for Miles -- only to find out that the uncle and niece were a couple and had been for quite some time? Knowing that the times had changed and that you had to take comfort where you could find it, Maggie wasn't sure if she was going to be able to practice what she preached in this case.  She paused at the bottom of the stairs, Charlie's quiet sobs reaching her ears. Not knowing how she would be received, but not being able to hear Charlie in such pain, Maggie climbed the stairs, making her way to the bed.

 

Charlie was facing the other direction, her hair a wild mess around her head. Smoothing her hair away from her face, Maggie smiled softly as Charlie turned her head. It took a moment for Charlie to process what was going on, but once she did, she threw herself into Maggie's arms. 

 

"I'm so sorry, Maggie, I'm sorry I was so horrible to you and Dad. If I had just stayed, this wouldn't have happened. He'd still be alive, and we'd all be safe at home," Charlie cried as she clung to her stepmother. 

 

"Charlie, this would have happened had you been home or not," Maggie soothed. "It's Danny I'm worried about now. You know how hotheaded he can be." 

 

Charlie sniffed, pulling back to wipe her eyes and nose. "Were you with Dad when it happened?" 

 

Maggie responded with a nod, as she held Charlie's hands. "He made me promise to find you both, so I could tell you how much he loved you. Then he sent me here to get his brother. Evidently Miles is our best chance at getting Danny back.” Maggie paused, trying to choose her words carefully while Charlie frowned.  “Charlie, I have to ask... how is it that in all this time, you never realized that he was your uncle?"  

 

Charlie pulled her hands out of Maggie’s grasp and picked at her nails for a few moments before answering. "We never talked about family or where we came from. It's just always been Charlie and Miles and that was enough."

 

"But what about when he came to the village?" 

 

Charlie shrugged. "I figured if he wanted me to know who he had visited in the village, he would have told me. And it never occurred to me that he came to see Dad. But anyway, that’s not even important. Not as important as being with him is. I'm Charlie and he's Miles, and that's all that matters.” 

 

Maggie sat back and took in everything that Charlie had to say. "You love him don't you?"

 

A look of surprised relief washed over Charlie’s expression. "He's my world, Maggie." 

 

Maggie pursed her lips as her expression became no nonsense. "He takes good care of you? Doesn't hit you? Makes sure you have what you need?" 

 

Charlie nodded as fresh tears began to run down her cheeks. 

 

"Then you are an incredibly lucky girl," Maggie whispered as she reached out, brushing Charlie's tears away with her thumb. 

* * *

It was early evening when Miles returned, two butchered hares in tow.

Maggie and Aaron were sitting near the firepit, both seemingly lost in thought. “Where’s Charlie?” Miles asked no one in particular as he carried the hares to their makeshift kitchen. 

“You mean your niece, who just happens to be the girl you’ve been sleeping with?” Aaron asked bitterly as Maggie tried to shush him.  “I’ve know that girl since she was in pigtails, Maggie, and I won’t stand by and watch her get hurt.” 

“Aaron,” Maggie said, moving to sit beside him. “I talked to Charlie earlier, and she’s fine.” 

Mumbling something under his breath, Aaron pushed to his feet and made his way to the bar. He didn’t apologize for bumping Miles’ shoulder with his own.

Miles simply blew out a breath and looked to Maggie.  

“She’s still in bed,” she said, pointing a finger in the direction of their room.

With a nod of thanks, Miles headed towards the stairs.

* * *

 

He found Charlie in bed, looking exhausted, her face puffy and red from her hours of crying.

“I got us some dinner,” he announced quietly, leaning casually against the column closest to her. 

Charlie remained quiet, refusing to look at him. 

“Are you alright?” he asked in the silence of the room. 

“You left,” she answered resentfully, flicking her eyes in his direction.

Miles sighed. “I leave all the time, Charlie, and I always come back.” 

Her voice was sharp with anger when she spoke again. “But this time was different. I didn’t know if you were coming back.” 

“Yeah, well, a lot just happened, Charlie. Maggie and Aaron showing up; everything with Ben and...your brother...and…” he paused to clear his throat, “Us. I just needed to clear my head, and I couldn’t do that here with you and Maggie and Aaron.”  

Frowning and sitting up, Charlie took a good look at him. “What are you thinking, Miles?”

“I'm thinking that I’ve done a lot of fucked up things in my life, which now includes sleeping with my niece, but I never meant to hurt you and I would do anything to fix this.” 

“Does that mean you’re sorry that it happened?” Charlie asked, tears welling up in her eyes. 

“No!” Miles nearly shouted, looking back towards Aaron and Maggie before turning back towards her. “No,” he repeated, quieter this time as he kicked off his boots and moved towards her. 

Crawling into bed beside her, Miles pulled the blankets up around them as he pulled her close.

“What do you want, Charlie? I’ll do anything to make this right. Just tell me what you want,”  he asked, stroking his thumb back and forth across her jaw.  

“I want you, Miles. I want to be with you, here, in our home.”

“Are you sure about that, Charlie? What about when people talk? Your friend Aaron down there certainly isn’t happy about the situation.”

“I don’t care about that. I love you,” Charlie said, pressing closer. “That’s the only thing that matters.”

* * *

 

“Can you tell us how or why?” Miles asked turning towards Maggie, curling an arm around Charlie’s shoulders as she tried to keep her composure.

Leaning her forehead against him, Charlie could feel his cool fingers pressing against her neck.

“I don’t know,” Maggie answered as she watched the two people in front of her. It still made her uncomfortable, but she couldn’t deny what was in front of her. When Miles was around, Charlie’s entire demeanor was different; she was far less the restless teenager Maggie had gotten to know and much more relaxed. The trust that had been built between her and Miles was undeniable. “I only know that they were there on the President’s orders,” Maggie continued. “There was a confrontation and Ben was shot. Before he died, he told us to find you. That you would help get Danny back.”

“Actually, I might know why,” Aaron said, digging in his pocket as everyone turned towards him.

Letting the necklace hang from its cord, Aaron stood. “When the Militia arrived, Ben gave this to me and told me that it could make the power come back on.”

“Well, fuck,” Miles cursed as Charlie sat up.

She reached out for the pendant. “What is it?”

“I wish I knew,” Aaron said sadly as he watched her turn to look at Miles.

“So how are we going to do this? How do we get my brother back?” Charlie asked. 

Miles felt a knot in the pit of his stomach at the thought of returning to Philly. “What makes you think we’re gonna  _ do _ anything?” 

Fury instantly clouded her features. “So, what? We’re just going to sit here?” 

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“Miles!”

“I can’t, Charlie. How many times have I told you? I can’t go back.”

Charlie pushed to her feet. “He’s my brother, Miles! Your nephew!”

“He’s bait, Charlie! He’s bait to draw me out!”

Charlie recoiled back at the tone in his voice. “Everyone’s dead, Miles. The two of you are all I have left,” she pleaded.

“I’m sorry, Charlie, but I can’t,” he replied, a stricken look on his face as he met her eyes. “I’m sorry.” With that, he headed for the stairs. 

Charlie squeezed her eyes shut, bouncing on her feet for a moment before addressing Maggie and Aaron. “I’ll make us some dinner and then we should probably head to bed. We’ll leave first thing in the morning.”

“But what about Miles?” Aaron asked, looking towards the stairs as if he would magically reappear.

“What can I do to help?” Maggie asked, moving to take Charlie’s hands.

Charlie shrugged her shoulders, breaking down into tears as Maggie embraced her.

* * *

 

“You’re still up.”

Charlie turned her head in the direction of his voice but didn’t actually look at him, afraid of what would happen if she did. “Aaron talks when he’s nervous.”   

Miles grunted as he fiddled with the sword at his waist. “For what it’s worth Charlie, I am truly sorry.”

“You repeating that isn’t going to change anything,” Charlie replied, dropping her packed bag near the stairs as she moved around the room, blowing out candles. 

Reaching their bed, she tossed her robe over the footboard as she pulled the sheets back and slid underneath. “I’m going to Philadelphia to get my brother back, Miles. I’m not sure I’ll survive without you, but if I do, I’ll stop by and see if you’re still here.” Turning to her side she blew out the candle on the table next to her and laid down, pulling the blankets up over her shoulder.

* * *

 

Arriving downstairs the next morning, Charlie found Maggie and Aaron sitting at the bar, staring uncomfortably at Miles who sat at a table, several empty bottles in front of him.

“Are you ready to go?” she asked Aaron and Maggie, as she pulled her hair back and up.

When they both nodded, her gaze trailed over to Miles. “Would you mind waiting outside for me?” she asked. “I’ll join you in a moment.” 

With silent nods, Maggie, and Aaron gathered their packs and left. 

Her heart breaking, Charlie laid a hand on Miles’ shoulder. “Take care of yourself, Miles. I hope to see you again.” 

Letting her hand slide down his arm, she turned away, only to find herself pulled back and dropping onto his lap as he grasped her face in his hands, pressing his lips against hers almost desperately. Charlie moaned as his lips parted and his tongue brushed against her own. Bringing her own hands up to his forearms, Charlie committed to memory the way his calloused palms felt against her cheeks and the taste of moonshine on his tongue. Breaking the kiss, she leaned her forehead against his with a shuddery breath. “I love you,” she gasped, pulling away. 

Picking up her pack, she looked around the bar one last time before her eyes circled back around to Miles. Walking towards the door, she stopped, unable to tear her eyes away from him, wanting to memorize his every feature. 

Eventually, she managed to close the door behind her, leaving behind the man she loved.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are payment and motivation


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where you're going to want to pay attention to the tags/warnings before continuing.

**Independence Hall, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

 

President Sebastian Monroe was sitting in his office, going over the previous day’s reports when Captain Nora Clayton burst into his office.

 

“Sir, you’re going to want to see this,” she said breathlessly, holding out a folder as she came to a stop in front of his desk.

 

Bass looked up from his papers and took a moment to admire her flushed skin. “And just what is it you think I’m so anxious to see, Captain?” he asked, leaning back in his chair as his tongue danced across his lower lip.  

 

Nora tilted her head and arched a brow. “It has to do with the Mathesons, Sir.”

 

The lecherous smile fell from Bass’ face as he sat up in his chair, reaching for the folder. He flipped open the cover and began to read. “So, we have the daughter, Charlotte, now as well?”

 

Nora nodded. “It would appear so, Sir.”

 

Moving around his desk to stand behind Nora, Bass snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her against him as he pressed his lips against her neck. “Care to celebrate with me, Captain?”

 

“Perhaps after I’m off duty, Mr. President. My boss can be a real dick about things like that.”

 

Bass snorted as he let her go, then moved over to his liquor cart.

 

Nora turned, propping a hip on his desk. “Besides, what exactly is it that we’ll be celebrating? It’s not like we’ve found the General.”

 

Turning slightly from where he was standing and pouring a drink, Bass replaced the lid on the decanter and slowly set it down.

 

“Not yet. But it’s only a matter of time now. Once Miles realizes that we have Ben’s children, he’ll come running. After all, family is everything to him.” Raising his glass in a mock toast, he took a drink. “Captain, it’s your job to make sure a new batch of papers gets sent out. This time make sure they include a photo and the word assassin along with a high enough bounty that his own dead mother would turn him in.”

 

“Yes, Sir. If I might be excused?”

 

“Of course,” Bass answered, taking a seat behind his desk once more, his eyes hungrily watching the sway of Nora’s hips as she turned to leave. “And Captain... I’ll expect to see you in my rooms at seven. We’ll have dinner first.”

 

With a knowing nod, Nora closed the door quietly behind her.

* * *

 

Charlie had been in her cell for eight breakfasts, eight lunches, and seven dinners when she heard the key turn in her lock.   

 

“This is the girl?” The slender, raven-haired woman asked, coming to stand in front her.

 

“Yes, Captain,” a brutish, ham-fisted soldier answered neatly, causing Charlie to glare in his direction.

 

Catching the look, Nora looked from the girl to the soldier and back again. “Is there a problem with my soldier, Ms.?”

 

“Your soldier likes to beat people,” Charlie spat out, looking the woman in the eye. “I suppose it makes him feel good to beat up on women and men who can’t defend themselves.

 

Nora frowned as she looked back to the guard who had turned red in the face. “My apologies. You can be assured the matter will be addressed.” It was one thing for her to look the other way in certain matters, but there was a complicit understanding that if anyone ever accused one of her soldiers directly, the situation would be dealt with swiftly and permanently.

 

“Now, if you’ll please follow me.” Nora ordered more than asked as she turned on her heel, turning back when she realized no one was following her.

 

“And why, exactly, should I go with you?” Charlie demanded, having not moved from the spot next to her cot.

 

“Because someone wants to see you,” Nora replied in amazement at the girl’s brass. Matheson through and through, this one was. The boy was all Matheson, too, but of a different brand. He was all Rachel: icy and calculating, using his words as weapons.

 

“Who?” The girl demanded once again, not moving an inch.

 

Nora crossed her arms over her chest. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re a lot like your uncle, kid?” She was surprised when the girl blanched unexpectedly. “Guess not,” Nora murmured, looking her up and down before turning for the door once again. This time, the girl followed quietly behind her.

 

Charlie followed the woman up a flight of stairs and through grandiose hallways as she lead her to this person who supposedly wanted to see her. She remembered Aaron telling her the history of this place but never believed she’d ever actually see it, nearly running into the Captain's back as she stared at the Liberty Bell, not realizing that the other woman had stopped in front of her until she heard the sound of knuckles rapping against a door.

 

A few moments later, Charlie was being ushered into a room, directly in front of a man standing over an enormous mahogany desk. The Captain pushed her towards it as she herself stepped to the side.

 

“Hello, Charlotte,” the man behind the desk said, his voice smooth but sinister as he came around from his desk, causing Charlie to take a step back. “It’s nice to finally meet you,” he said, with a smile that made her skin crawl.

 

“Where’s my brother?”

 

Bass chuckled a bit as his brows shot up; he looked towards Nora with an amused expression. “Your brother is fine and I’ll be happy to reunite you as soon as you tell me where your uncle is.”

 

“My uncle?” Charlie asked warily, her eyes flickering towards the Captain and back.

 

“Yes, your uncle, Miles Matheson. We already know that you spent some time with him, we just don’t know where,” the man continued, as he moved to refill his glass. “Your friends told us all about how you went to go recruit him to rescue your brother, but he refused.”

 

Charlie swallowed heavily before sucking in a deep breath. “My friends?”

 

“Well, I suppose… family friend and step-mother are more accurate terms,” the man answered as he took a seat. “I have to say, it’s a rare parent who would die before betraying their child,” he said with a frown as he took a drink.

 

“What did you do to Maggie and Aaron?” Charlie managed to grit out between clenched teeth.

 

“I do so hate being the bearer of bad news, Charlotte, but Mr. Pittman and Ms. Foster were executed after outliving their usefulness.

 

“Wh-wh-what?” Charlie stammered as she stumbled backwards, tears clouding her vision.

 

“Both of your friends refused to tell me where your uncle is, Charlotte, and that made me very unhappy. I do hope you’ll learn from their example.” Getting up from his desk once again, Bass made his way towards the girl, stretching out a finger to softly raise her chin. “I’m so sorry Charlotte, I had no idea you’d be this distressed, but you have to understand how important it is to me that I find your uncle. Nora, please show Charlotte to her room and have a hot bath sent up along with a dinner tray. We’ll talk again later, Charlotte. After you’ve had time to grieve,” he said with a nod at Nora, silently watching as she took the girl by the elbow and led her out.  

* * *

 

“That man, why does he want my uncle?” Charlie asked the Captain as they made their way upstairs.

 

“That man is the President, and if you don’t want to end up like your friends, you’d be wise to tell him what he wants to know,” Nora replied.

 

Charlie came to a sudden stop, the guard behind her running into her back, earning himself a glare from the Captain.

 

“But my uncle wasn’t anyone important. He was just one of the troops. Does the President act this way with everyone who enlisted?”

 

Nora snorted as she listened to the girl. “No one important? Kid, your uncle was the damn founding father of the Monroe Republic.”

 

Fear and confusion clenched Charlie’s heart, but she shook it off quickly. This was clearly a mistake.

 

“Your uncle was THE General Miles Matheson. Also known as the Butcher of Baltimore.” Nora watched as the girl jutted her chin out stubbornly while shaking her head in disbelief.

 

“No. No. That’s not possible. That’s not the Miles I know.”

 

Nora looked at the girl thoughtfully, snapping her fingers at the guards, then pointing to Charlie.

“Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

 

Charlie watched as she disappeared into a room further down the hall only to reemerge moments later with something in her hand. Stopping mid-way down the hall, she motioned to the guards who prodded Charlie along.

 

Opening the door to the room, Nora stepped inside and waited for Charlie to join her. “Wait outside,” she ordered the guards as Charlie looked around the sparsely furnished room which was at odds with the overflowing bookcase and cluttered desk by the windows. “This was your uncle’s room,” Nora said as she looked around the room with a wistful sigh, missing the alarmed look that crossed Charlie’s face. “He and the President were best friends,” she explained, handing the girl a photo of Bass and Miles together. “That is until Miles tried to assassinate him and ran.”

 

There was a bitterness in the Captain’s tone that told Charlie there was more to this story. A story that involved the Captain and Miles.

 

“And you?” Charlie asked hoarsely as she handed the photo back. “What were you?”

 

“Me and Miles?” Nora asked, her expression softening as she looked down at the photo. “Miles and I were... complicated,” she concluded, looking back up at the girl to see her shattered expression.

 

“I’ll have hot water and food sent up. If you need anything else just ask the guards.”

* * *

 

It was late when Bass made his way upstairs, coming to a stop when he saw the guards outside Miles’ room. Nodding at the men, he turned the doorknob, letting himself into the mostly darkened room that he knew like the back of his hand. Moving towards the bed, he could see the girl thrashing about the bed in the grips of a nightmare. The dim candlelight in the room revealed that her eyes were still puffy from crying, tear marks staining her cheeks. Regardless of her state, she was gorgeous. Not even the tear marks could detract from her youthful beauty.

 

Hovering over the bed, Bass’ eyes trailed down her body. The linens had twisted around her as she thrashed about, revealing the side of a breast and the smooth skin of a hip. He found his thoughts instantly clouded by lust and wondered what the weight of her breasts would feel like in his hands as he pictured her she sitting on his lap, riding him, head tilted back as her hair brushed against his thighs; or what it would feel like to knead the flesh of her ass as he pumped into her from behind. Closing his eyes, he reached down, grabbing himself through his pants as he considered pulling her to the edge of the bed and fucking her right here and now, but then thought better of it. Instead, he occupied himself with thoughts of Miles, wondering if connecting their two families would bring him back into the fold.

 

When Charlotte cried out again, Bass reached down, running the back of his hand across her cheek in an effort to soothe her, only to snatch it away like it had been burnt when she leaned into his touch, moaning Miles’ name. Eyes narrowing, he watched as she settled, falling into a peaceful sleep.

 

Feeling suddenly betrayed, yet again, he went in search of Nora.

* * *

 

Every morning that week, when Charlie woke, it was to find the President sitting by her bed, watching her sleep. His first question was always the same: “Where’s Miles?”

 

When she refused to respond, he would simply reminded her to think about Maggie and Aaron and leave. The only other person she would see during the day would be Nora who would bring her lunch and dinner, sometimes staying to “chat,” her polite term for an endless barrage of questions. Initially, Charlie played along. Then at breakfast on the sixth day, she stopped.

 

Nora had joined her, asking the typical questions, some of which Charlie answered, some of which she didn’t, when Nora wiped the corners of her mouth and laid her napkin down. “So how long were you sleeping with Miles?” she asked, causing Charlie to choke on her eggs.

 

“Excuse me?” Charlie asked with a strangled cough.

 

“I asked: how long were you sleeping with Miles? Did you know he was your uncle? After all, it had been years since he saw you last. You would have been nothing but a toddler.”

 

Placing her plate back on the tray, Charlie stood. “I’m suddenly not feeling very well. Would you excuse me please, Captain?”

 

“Of course, Charlie. I hope it wasn’t something I said,” Nora commented with a smirk as the girl stood stiffly near the footboard of Miles’ bed. Gathering their dishes, Nora retreated from the room, nodding at Bass who was waiting for her in the hall.

 

“Well?” Bass asked as they walked down the stairs, side by side. “Are my suspicions correct?”

 

“She refused to talk but everything adds up to the fact that Miles was fucking his own niece,” Nora replied, watching as a myriad of emotions crossed her boss’s face, before settling on one that she was intimately familiar with.

 

“Do you remember how the two of us shared everything?” Bass asked her. “Surely he wouldn’t mind if I shared this as well.

 

“I don’t know, Bass. Seems like Miles did a real number on her.”

 

“What do you mean?’

 

“That girl is head over heels, no questions asked.”

 

Bass smiled as he looked back towards the stairs. “Oh, I’m sure she is.”

* * *

 

Charlie was sitting in the dark at Miles’ desk, her fingernails chewed to nubs when Nora returned that night.

 

“Come along, Matheson. You’re dining with the President tonight.”

 

“The President? Why?” Charlie asked warily.

 

“I swear to God,” Nora muttered under her breath as she stood impatiently in the doorway. “It doesn’t matter why, Charlie. The President’s asked for you to dine with him and that’s exactly what you’re going to do, so, you can either walk, or you can be carried.”

 

With a mutinous look, Charlie stood from her chair and marched passed Nora, out into the hall.

 

Rolling her eyes at the girl’s dramatics, Nora followed.

 

Charlie waited for Nora to open the door to the president’s office before entering. She was taken aback by the lavishness of the large table in the room, laid out with fine China and glasses that sparked in the candlelight. She stood by and watched as Nora walked up to the table and poured herself a glass of wine. “I thought we were dining with the President?”

 

“We are. He’ll be here in a moment,” Nora replied, her eyes never leaving the door.

 

She was still watching it when one of the doors opened a few minutes later revealing the President in his uniform pants and a soft looking white shirt, unbuttoned at the throat.

 

“Ladies, I’m so glad you could make it,” Bass said coming to a stop next to Charlie, leaning forward conspiratorially. “I have a surprise for you,” he said with the smile that Charlie had quickly come to hate.  “Come in!” he called loudly towards the door with a flourish of his hand just as Danny appeared in the doorway.

 

“Danny? Danny! What happened to you?” Charlie gasped, rushing to her brother who met her halfway, wrapping his arms around her.

 

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” he chanted as she clung to him, well aware of the audience they had. “You came,” he whispered as he hugged her tighter.

 

“Of course I came. You’re my brother,” Charlie replied as she reached up to cup his bruised cheek.

 

“It must be nice seeing your brother again, Charlotte,” Bass commented as he watched the pair.

 

Turning her head from inspecting Danny’s beaten face, Charlie glared at the president.

 

“Now that the two of you are together, I have one more surprise for you,” Bass proclaimed with a clap of his hands, leading them out a side door to the covered area between buildings, Nora and a few guards on their heels.

 

At the end of a walkway, a woman stood staring out over the overgrown park.

 

“Rachel, I’ve brought you a surprise,” Bass called out to the woman who turned at the sound of his voice.

 

“Charlie? Danny?” the woman questioned as she stepped into the torchlight revealing her features.

 

Charlie could hear Danny swallow thickly as he took a step forward. “Mom?” he asked taking another step, leaving Charlie’s side.

 

“I’m so sorry, but I’m going to have to stop you right there, Danny,” Bass said, stepping between the mother and her children.

 

Charlie reached out, gripping Danny’s elbow. “Why? Why can’t we see her?” Charlie demanded, her eyes flicking over to her mother who looked so much smaller than she remembered.

 

Bass tilted his head as he looked at her, “Because you haven’t told me where I can find Miles yet.”

 

“Miles? What does Miles have to do with this?” Rachel asked taking a step towards Bass, only to be held back by Nora.

 

“Because Charlotte knows where he’s been hiding, isn’t that right, Charlotte?” Bass asked, stalking his way towards her.

 

“Please, don’t hurt them, Bass, they’re just children. Let me talk to them,” Rachel begged as Nora continued holding her back.

 

“Oh, I’m not to hurt them,” Bass answered as he pushed a length of Charlie’s hair behind her ear, closing his eyes as he felt her trembling beneath his fingers.

 

“What are you doing, Bass?” Rachel called out to him as this time Nora pushed her back against the wall.

 

“I can make all this stop, Charlotte,” Bass whispered as he stroked her hair. “All you have to do is tell me where Miles is.”

 

“I can’t,” Charlie whispered back as a single tear made it’s way down her cheek.

 

She listened to Bass hum as he moved to her side. “Yes, you can. I want you to look at them. Look at your mom and look at your brother and think about what you’re doing. Think about what’s about to happen here.”

 

She heard Danny say her name roughly as he looked back and forth between her and their mother and heard Rachel assuring her that everything would be okay. “I won’t betray him,” Charlie sobbed harshly, begging her mother to forgive her with her eyes.

 

“It’s okay, baby! It’s okay! I love you, I love you both so much,” Rachel cried as a gun was aimed at her head.

 

“Charlie, do something!” Danny yelled, his chest beginning to heave as he watched his mother about to be executed.

 

“One,” Bass whispered in her ear, his hot breath raising the hair on her skin, “two, thr--”

 

“Stop!” Charlie screamed before he could finish the countdown. “Just stop! I’ll tell you where he is if you let her go,” she cried, looking at her mother who stood stoically across from her.

 

“But that’s not how this works.” Bass said, twirling her hair around his finger. “First you tell me where Miles is and then I’ll let her go.”

 

“Miles is in Indiana,” Charlie sobbed.

 

“Indiana?” Bass breathed, taking a step back as he processed the information, eyes darting wildly. “He went home to Jasper?”

 

Charlie nodded as she met her mother's understanding eyes.

 

“I love you,” Rachel mouthed seconds before the sound of a gunshot fractured the air, her mother's body dropping lifelessly to the ground.

* * *

 

 

 

**Philadelphia**

 

Bass looked up when Nora was announced outside his office doors, beckoning her in, “Captain Clayton! Come look at this,” he urged.

 

Nora nodded to a few of the other Captains and one Colonel that Bass had gathered around his table, where a map of the Republic was laid out.

 

“Read this,” Bass said handing her a folder, his eyes ablaze.

 

Nora took the folder from him and flipping it open, began to skim it contents.

 

“Miles is in Pittsburg? How old is this report?” she asked, flipping through the pages while looking for the date and source.

 

“It doesn’t matter, Captain. You’re the best bounty hunter the Republic has, not to mention you’re the only one he’ll let get close. I want you in Pittsburgh yesterday.”

 

Pursing her lips as she bit her tongue in front of their audience, Nora came to attention. “Yes sir, General. I’ll leave right away,” she managed to bite out before hurrying out of the room.

 

**Somewhere in Pennsylvania**

 

Twelve Days. She’d been on the road for twelve days and was none too happy about it. She missed her bed. She missed her booze. And though she’d be loathe to admit it to anyone, considering how he’d been behaving lately, she might even miss Bass. But miss Miles Matheson enough to come looking for his ass after everything? Nope. Not even close.

 

She still remembered the day she met him, all decked out in his General's uniform, his eyes laughing as he looked down at her from upon his horse, where she laid sprawled on the ground after losing a very expensive bounty because of him.  

 

Dismounting, he had helped her up, dusted her off and taken her home. A few days later, a soldier appeared on her doorstep with a pouch containing double the amount of diamonds the bounty was worth.

 

Taking the pouch, Nora had marched herself to Independence Hall, brimming with outrage that he thought she would take his money. When she had been shown to his rooms where he was soaking in a tub in front of the fireplace, Nora knew she was doomed.

 

That was the beginning. The end was when she had discovered that he had attempted to assassinate Bass. Bass had never told her what had been said between them that night, but it didn’t matter. She felt just as betrayed as the man who sat weeping in her arms.

 

Bass began keeping her close after that, depending on her more and more, never once questioning her loyalty. The long days and even longer nights that they spent together eventually led to Bass inviting her to his bed. She could still remember the exact moment when the nature of their relationship changed - the way he had pushed her against the wall, kissing her till she was breathless and then letting her go. She had watched as he walked slowly up the stairs, slipping off his jacket before unbuttoning the sleeves on his shirt - a silent but obvious invitation, before he eventually disappeared from sight. Turning her back on the hall that lead to the main doors, she rubbed her sweaty palms against her thighs and made her way up the stairs.

 

After that, there weren’t many nights that she spent in her own bed.

 

That had been three years ago. It was only in the last year that Bass had gotten on a kick to find Miles and bring him home, convinced that Miles knew something about the blackout, refusing to listen to a word of reason, even from Nora. Bass was convinced that the blackout was why Miles had left. Nora suspected that it had more to do with Bass but kept that opinion to herself.

 

So here she was, tracking down a man she had no desire to find, for a man that couldn’t seem to live without him.

 

She was on her last stop in Johnstown before backtracking to Roaring Spring when she found him, taking a guess that he might find some hidey-hole to stop and rest in.

 

Buying a bottle and renting a room for herself, Nora trudged up the stairs of what had once been a very nice home. Now it was just as dated and old as the rest of them felt. Opening the door to her room, she stepped in, setting the bottle down as she lit the oil lamp, nearly dropping it when she turned around.  

 

“You look good.”

 

“Gosh, thanks Miles,” Nora answered mockingly as she sat the lamp down and grabbed two glasses off the dresser. “I’m sure any look would be better than the look I was wearing when I found out you tried to assassinate your best friend.”

 

“But now he’s got you as his right hand man, just like he always wanted,” Miles replied darkly as he downed the liquid in the glass she pushed towards him.

 

Nora frowned. The only way he’d know that was if he was getting information from the inside.

 

“That’s debatable, and not even really worth arguing about after all these years. I was there. You were gone. End of story.”

 

“Until it wasn’t,” Miles replied with a grim smile as he tossed another drink back. “What does he want?”

 

“You,” Nora answered with a shrug.

 

Miles looked at her sharply. “Why?”

 

“Because he thinks you know something about why the fucking power went out. He thinks that he was getting close to an answer and you panicked.”

 

Miles drug a hand through his hair. “And that’s why he took Danny?”

 

“And Charlie,” she replied, downing her drink as she watched his reaction.

 

A horrified look fell across his features. “He’s got Charlie?”

 

Nora nodded. “Smart girl. She knew she’d have to come in through the old subway tunnels. Unfortunately for her, her hired guide was one of our undercover officers. Escorted her and her friends straight to the President.”

 

“How is she?” Miles questioned, taking a step closer to her side of the table. “Has he hurt her?”

 

“Physically, no, but you know how Bass likes his head games. Maggie and Aaron. Finding out that you were The General Matheson. Killing Rachel in front of her because she wouldn’t betray you. The girl’s tough, but everyone has their limits.”

 

“What are you talking about? Rachel’s been dead for four years now. I saw her body, Nora!”  

 

“Yeah, he had us all fooled on that one,” Nora replied, looking down at her glass.

 

Miles shook his head in disbelief. “He shot her in front of her kids? In front of Charlie?” he asked,  dropping down in his chair, fingers tugging at his hair as he processed what she was telling him.

 

Nora nodded, averting her eyes from the pain etched across his face. “Yes.”

 

“What about Maggie and Aaron? What happened to them?”

 

Nora poured them each another drink. “Bass had Strassuer interrogate them. I’m assuming the stepmother is where Charlie got her brass. The woman refused to talk. The fat guy talked but it was obvious he was saying anything to make it stop. Bass eventually gave the order to have them executed.”

 

Miles drug a painful breath into his lungs before reaching for the nearby drink. “And she knows that I’m General Matheson? How did that happen?”

 

“Oops,” Nora said, feigning innocence while looking up at him from under her lashes.

 

Miles was shaking as he sucked in another breath in an attempt to calm himself. ”When do we leave?”

 

**Philadelphia**  

 

“Where am I?” Charlie asked when she woke, her head pounding as she looked around the unfamiliar room.

 

Bass looked up from his spot on the couch where he sat looking over troop movements. Laying down the papers, he stood. “You’re in my room,” he replied pulling his shirt tails from his pants.

 

“Why aren’t I in Miles’ room? Where’s Danny?” she asked pushing up to her elbows. “I need to be with him.”

 

“Danny’s not your concern any longer,” Bass replied in a low, ominous growl as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it across a chair near the bed.

 

“What are you doing?” Charlie asked as she scooted up the bed in terror.

 

The President’s face twisted into an ill-intentioned smile as he slowly approached the bed. “I think it’s time we finally got to know each other better, Charlotte.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE MIND YOUR TAGS AND WARNINGS.

**Philadelphia**

“Wait here,” Nora ordered, opening the door to a small store room off the kitchens. 

Miles looked at her like she had lost her mind. “Why?”

Nora held up her hands in a pleading fashion. “Please, Miles. I need to report in and I want to be able to tell him you're here without an audience.” 

“Fuck that!” Miles hissed as he tried to keep his voice down, taking a step towards her. “I need to see Charlie! I need to know she’s alright! Her and Danny!” 

“I know, I know!” Nora replied. “But trust me, it’ll be better this way for everyone. He… he doesn’t do well with surprises. Not since that night.” 

Miles pursed his lips as he debated doing as she asked or tearing down the building brick by brick in his blind search for Charlie. “Fine. But make it fast or I will go looking for her on my own,” he threatened, stepping into the small room. 

Nora let out the breath she was holding with a nod. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  

* * *

 

Checking the dining room and Bass’ office with no success, Nora hurried up the stairs to his rooms. Knocking on the door, she stepped inside, calling his name. 

After making her way through his sitting room, Nora stopped at the sight that greeted her when she entered his bedroom. “Oh, God no,” she breathed, making her way to the far side of the bed. 

Covering her mouth with her hand, she choked back a sob at the sight of Charlie lying in a fetal position on the bed, sheet pulled up to her chin and her eyes squeezed shut. But given the way she was shivering, it was obvious she wasn’t asleep.

Blowing out a breath, Nora turned to the wardrobe in the corner, pulling open drawers and rifling through them until she found what she was looking for. Turning back to the bed, Nora laid her hand softly on the girl's shoulder, only to have her raise up like an angry cat, batting her hand away with a cry. 

“Charlie, it’s me, it’s Nora. I’m not here to hurt you, I promise. I’m just here to take you back to your rooms.” 

 

Nora winced as the sheet fell away, revealing the finger shaped bruises and bite marks that littered the girl’s skin. Nora could feel her own heart pounding with rage and disgust at the thought of Bass taking things this far with Charlie. 

 

Raping the girl all in a bid to punish Miles was too much. There was no way she could stand by and condone such behavior. Would he do the same thing to Mia if circumstances allowed? The thought made her sick. There were a lot of things Nora Clayton was willing to look the other way for; this, however, was not one of them. This was too much. Too much.  

  
  


But she knew that right now was not the time to ruminate on that. Right now, the girl needed her help. 

 

“Here, put these on,” Nora instructed, quietly holding out a robe and slippers that caused Charlie to recoil. “They’re not his,” she promised, seeing the fright in Charlie’s eyes. “They’re mine. I sometimes spend the night…”

 

Laying them on the bed beside her, Nora took a step back. She stayed close enough that she could help, but far enough away that Charlie didn’t feel threatened. 

 

Once she was properly covered, Nora guided Charlie out of the room and down the hall to her own, sitting her in a chair by the fireplace. Dropping to her knees in front of the fireplace, Nora had the kindling ablaze in no time, throwing in a few logs to catch while she was gone. 

 

Turning in her spot, Nora placed her hand upon the arm of Charlie’s chair. “I’m so sorry, Charlie. I didn’t...think he would….” 

 

Charlie remained silent, her eyes now dull and almost lifeless as she stared vacantly. Not once did she meet Nora’s gaze.

“I’m going to have a hot bath sent up and some tea that I want you drink. Do you understand, Charlie? It’s horribly bitter but you need to drink all of it.” 

 

She watched as a tear rolled down Charlie’s cheek as she nodded her head in understanding. 

 

“I’m going to go get someone, but I’ll be right back,” Nora whispered as she pushed herself up. 

 

Charlie shook her head as she continued to stare blankly at the fireplace. When she spoke, her voice was just as hollow as her expression. “Danny’s not there. He’s dead.”

 

“I’ll be right back,” Nora repeated, leaving the girl where she sat as she hurried back to the kitchens, bursting in as she demanded hot water for a bath while seeking out the head cook. “Rosemary! Rosemary!” Nora called, sagging in relief when the woman appeared. “Rosemary, I need a pot of your special tea sent to General Matheson’s rooms as soon as possible.” 

 

The woman gave Nora a curt nod of understanding. “Of course, Captain. Right away.” 

 

Nora nodded in return, leaving the kitchens for the storeroom, startling Miles as she threw the door open. “Something’s happened,” she said in way of explanation as he followed her from the room up the stairs to his old rooms. “I am so sorry, Miles. I had no idea,” Nora said bringing a fist up to her mouth. “I’m sorry,” she said once again before opening the door to the room and pointing in the direction of the fireplace. 

 

Miles looked between the fireplace and Nora’s pained expression before moving quietly into the room, circling around the chairs only to find Charlie curled up, staring into the fire. He didn’t know what had happened, but he knew it wasn’t good. 

 

“Charlie?”

 

“Miles?” Charlie asked slowly, pushing herself to a sitting position in her chair. “Is it really you?” she asked in a weak whisper. 

 

“Yeah, baby. It’s really me.” 

 

With a sob, Charlie stumbled to her feet, throwing herself into his arms. 

 

Miles held her close as he smoothed her hair back, pressing his lips against her forehead. “I’m here, baby, I’m here,” he whispered as his own tears began to fall. 

 

Nora moved towards the table that stood between the two chairs and spoke softly. “Miles, I’ve ordered a bath to be sent up and some of Rosemary’s special tea. She’ll need to drink as much of it as she can.” 

 

Miles brow wrinkled as the implication of what Nora was saying began to sink in, and he shook his head in denial, looking down at Charlie. “Charlie, did Bass...did he hurt you?”

 

Turning her head to the side, Charlie pulled the robe down on one side, exposing a bite mark right above her breast.  

 

Pulling her back to him, Miles pressed her head gently against his chest as he glared at Nora, gritting his teeth as he spoke.  "This is your fault. You let this happen. " 

 

Lowering her head in surrendered guilt, Nora exited the room without a word, closing the door quietly behind her.

* * *

 

Charlie was curled up in Miles’ lap, both hidden from view as maids trailed in with buckets of steaming water, filling the bath half full. The last of the maids had just left the room when Rosemary came bustling in, sliding her tray on the table with a gasp when she saw Miles. “Oh, General Matheson, sir! How is she?” the cook asked as she poured a cup of the tea.

 

Miles shook his head, unable to answer. 

 

Rosemary stirred in a teaspoon of honey and then wrapped one of Charlie’s hands around the mug. “Drink this down real quick, sweetheart. As vile as it tastes hot, it’s even worse when it’s cold, but it works. You have my word.” 

 

Without a word, Charlie blew on the contents and then began to sip on the tea until it was gone. When she was finished, she handed the mug back and thanked the cook who had been nothing but nice to her, waiting until the woman had left the room.

 

“Will you help me with my bath?” Charlie asked Miles softly, her eyes darting up to his face and then back down. 

 

He felt his heart shatter all over again as Charlie’s frail voice reached his ears. His once fearless, vibrant girl - who constantly craved adventure, whose hopeful smile gave him a reason to get up every morning - now looked so fragile, like she’d never be able to smile again. 

 

And it was his fault, he admitted to himself as a wave of guilt swept through the pit of his stomach. He should never have let her walk away. Especially not when she was headed right into Bass’ territory. He should have stopped her. Or at the very least, gone with her, like she’d asked him to.

 

Then none of this would have ever happened... 

 

Miles pushed those thoughts aside and pressed a kiss against Charlie’s forehead as he got them to their feet and followed her into the bath, watching as Charlie kicked her slippers off and loosened the belt on her robe. Taking a deep breath, she eased the robe off her shoulders and let it tumble to the floor.

 

Miles closed his eyes at the sight of her body littered with bruises and the occasional bite mark. 

 

“It’s okay if you don’t want me anymore,” Charlie whispered, causing Miles’s eyes to fly open.

 

Miles took a slow step towards her, cupping her cheek with his hand. “Of course, I want you. I will always want you. Don’t you dare think for a second that I don’t. Okay? It’s not your fault that this happened, Charlie. There’s only one person to blame for this and he’s going to regret ever laying a finger on you.” 

 

For the first time that day, Miles saw a spark of life in Charlie’s eyes as she nodded. 

 

Helping her into the tub, Miles proceeded to wash every inch of her, making note of the spots that she spent an extra amount of time using the stiff bristle brush on before taking it away from her and helping her wash her hair. 

 

Afterwards, he settled them down in front of the fire, rubbing her back as she pressed her cheek against his shoulder, her face buried in the crook of his neck. “I’m so sorry I didn’t come like you asked me to, Charlie. I had no idea that he had gotten this bad...that he would go to such lengths...I swear I will never leave you again.” 

 

Raising her hand, Charlie pressed her fingers against his lips, a small smile on her lips as he caught her hand in his, kissing each finger like it was a prized jewel. “You’re here now,” she whispered pressing even closer to him, once again feeling safe as he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

 

Nora looked everywhere for Bass, finally receiving word that he had left early that morning and had headed East. East meant he had gone out to the old power plant and wouldn’t be back till late. Good, she thought. It would give her time to get Miles and Charlie out of here.

 

After sending the last of the riders out, everything was set. They would be taken to the train station tonight and would leave in the morning. Nora thanked whoever was listening that the train was ready to leave. Otherwise, they’d have to leave on horseback in the dead of night and that would raise too much attention. At least this way they had a chance to get out of the immediate area faster than the militia could follow. Once they reached Virginia, she had assembled a list of names and places in which they could seek help to reach the Georgia Federation. It was the best she could do under the circumstances. Stopping by the kitchen, Nora requested that a dinner tray be sent up to Miles’ rooms and tiredly made her way back up the stairs. 

 

She knocked softly before entering the room to find them asleep in front of the fireplace, Charlie finally looking at peace in Miles’ arms. Letting the maids with their dinner in, Nora had them leave the tray and shooed them out of the room when they began to set the table. There would be no need for formalities tonight, she informed the staff. 

 

Walking back over to the couple, Nora nudged Miles’ shoulder with her boot and then walked away. A few minutes later he joined her as she set the table. 

 

“She loves you, you know? Every now and again she’ll forget and start talking about something the two of you shared and she gets this look on her face and in her eyes. The same look I used to have.”

 

Miles looked over at the woman lying near the fire. “I love her, too. I couldn’t do this without her.”

 

“Couldn’t do what without her?” Nora asked, curious now, because he had never talked like this when they were together. 

 

Miles’ gaze never wavered from Charlie as he spoke. “Live.”

* * *

 

Charlie waited impatiently in the small storeroom, pacing back and forth doing her best to stay put.

 

Miles had pushed her in here and told her to stay put no matter what she heard, assuring her that he would be back for her. She had begged him just to leave it, that both of them getting out of here alive was more important to her than revenge, but he had shaken his head at her protests and pulled her close.

 

”I couldn’t kill him before, Charlie, and look what happened. Our entire family paid for my mistake. I won’t make that same mistake again,” he had whispered brokenly before pressing a kiss against her temple.

 

That had seemed like hours ago. She was just making another turn when the door flew open. 

 

Miles appeared inside the small storeroom, grabbing her hand as he guided her through the chaos-filled halls, fleeing through the kitchen and out the back door where Nora stood waiting with two horses. 

 

Helping Charlie up on her horse, Miles handed her the reins before turning to Nora. “Thank you for helping us.”

 

Nora shook her head as she looked up at Charlie. “Nothing I do could ever make up for what’s happened here, and I have to learn to live with what we’ve created.” Turning her head sharply at the sounds of shouting spilling out of the hall, she quickly pressed a pouch into Miles’ hand. “Take the east gate. It will be the last one closed as they begin the search. Good luck.”

 

Slipping the pouch into his pocket, Miles mounted his horse, leaning over to squeeze Charlie’s shoulder before flicking the reins, signaling the horses to move. 

 

Nora stood, watching silently, as they disappeared from sight. 

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Charlie stood in her living room, staring out the window at the rocky shoreline that surrounded her home. The night was quiet and serene, and it was snowing softly. 

 

She was just about turn away from the window when she spotted the wagon and two familiar figures heading toward the house. 

 

Wrapping a shawl around her shoulders, Charlie opened the door to the little girl who was screaming at her father to hurry. “Cady Matheson, you stop your squawking right now and get inside this house,” Charlie bit back a chuckle as she ordered her two year old daughter, whose cheeks were as pink as the winter roses on their kitchen table. 

 

“Daddy!” the little girl pouted up at her mother before turning back to watch her father as he dragged an evergreen tree from the back of the wagon and across the front yard.

 

“Well, at least get out of the way then,” Charlie sighed, pulling the little girl against her legs as Miles dragged the tree into the house, to the applause of their two year old. Winking at her, he leaned the tree up against the front windows where Charlie had cleared a spot for it.  

 

Pecking his wife’s cheek where she stood in a flannel nightgown, hands resting on top of her rounded belly, he dropped to his knees, helping the toddler out of her heavy winter garments as she babbled excitedly.

 

“Santa, Santa, Santa!” the little girl chanted, running around the living room as Miles reached inside his coat. He handed Charlie a thick package before removing his own coat and boots, hanging everything on the tree stand near the fireplace to dry. 

 

Looking down at the package, Charlie recognized the flowing script. 

 

“Picked that up at the general store while we were there,” Miles commented as he swept his daughter up into his arms.

 

Charlie opened the package while Miles sat their squirming child down at the table. Pouring her a glass of milk, he spread some jam on the coarse brown bread that Charlie had baked the previous morning.

 

“Cady, Santa won’t come unless you drink all your milk and go to bed like a big girl,” Miles told his daughter as he sat in the chair beside her, watching as Charlie read the letter from Nora before waddling into the kitchen to join them. 

 

“Nora sends her love,” Charlie said, sitting the package and letter down on the table with a sigh. “The election is coming up fast and she wants to visit as soon as her term is up.” 

 

Dropping a quick kiss on the top of her daughter's head, Charlie came to stand beside Miles, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, smiling as Cady patted her stomach gently. 

 

“Baby,” she said reverently, licking her sticky fingers. 

 

“How do you feel?” Miles asked, looking up at his wife, seeing the fatigue in her face. 

 

“Like I’m as big as this house,” Charlie groaned as her hand went straight to her lower back. 

 

Placing his hand on her belly, Miles quietly watched Cady chat her way through her snack until her plate contained nothing more than crumbs and jelly.

 

Standing, Miles kissed Charlie softly. “Let me clean her up and then I’ll put the two of you to bed.”

 

“But what about the tree and the gifts?” Charlie whispered. 

 

“Charlie…”

 

“Alright, fine, I’ll let you be the capable father that you are,” she teased, reaching out to rub her palm against his whiskers with a happy smile. 

 

Wiping his daughter’s mouth and hands, Miles picked her up and followed Charlie down the hall to their room. It shared a fireplace with the living room so Cady slept in there during the cold winter months in the trundle that was usually tucked underneath the bed. The cradle for their newest addition was sitting nearby, ready to go. Tucking his girls into bed, Miles drifted back out to the kitchen, taking a bottle down from the top shelf and pouring himself a glass. 

 

Walking into the living room, he glanced out the window at the falling snow before starting on the tree. It seemed like forever ago that he and Charlie had taken one look at the nearby fishing village and knew that they were home. 

 

Now, here he was, three years later, older than he should be with yet another baby on the way, but happier than he had ever been in his life. Taking a step back, he admired the decorated tree before setting Cady’s presents around the trunk and a few special gifts for Charlie as well. She had always told him that he had saved her life, but he knew in reality it was she who had saved him. 

 

Putting another log on the fire, Miles blew out the lamps and headed to bed. Pulling the covers up around Cady first, he undressed before crawling into bed with Charlie, curling himself up around her. Sighing his name, she rolled back towards him, reaching out to rest her hand on his thigh as she drifted back towards a deeper sleep. A satisfied smile crossed his face as he held her close, tucking an arm up under his head before drifting off to sleep. 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a Merry Christmas to all :)
> 
> Kudos and comments would be lovely. There have been about 100 of you reading and I'd love to hear you final thoughts, good, bad or indifferent.


End file.
